


April 15, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Another afternoon with a creature,'' Amos muttered while he scowled by a tree. He stepped back as the hungry monster approached him. ''My daughter is usually with me. Protecting me. I thought we were together moments earlier.''





	April 15, 2006

I never created DC.

''Another afternoon with a creature,'' Amos muttered while he scowled by a tree. He stepped back as the hungry monster approached him.  
''My daughter is usually with me. Protecting me. I thought we were together moments earlier.''

Amos smiled when Supergirl appeared and flew into the monster. Knocked it unconscious with her fists.

Supergirl smiled by Amos. ''Sorry for being late.''

''Farm chores?''

Supergirl proceeded to nod.

''You completed your usual task. Protecting preacher fathers.''

Supergirl still smiled and there was another nod.

''What else are we going to do?'' Amos asked. He got his answer the minute he heard another creature's footsteps. His eyes widened.

THE END


End file.
